I'll love you till the end of time
by Give me a reason to believe
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but I'm going to give it a go Eve met the God of Mischief one day and even though his name was familiar to her, she couldn't figure it out where she had heard it. Or read about it. Even though she had mixed feels toward him she starts to fall for him. Will he show the same feeling toward her, or will he never know? Loki/OC


It was late at night, I couldn't sleep. I would stare up at the ceiling for hours until I finally gave up on the hopes of falling asleep. I have decided that I should do something at least. But my decision, which I later regret, was to do something productive that I have abandoned. Since I dedicated my life doing nothing, except for going to school and managing a blog. I got up from my bed and knelt down to get my old, dirty, running shoes. I quickly tied them on, and grab the nearest clean shirt I could find (to be honest, I don't think I have one. All my clothes are scattered all around my bedroom floor). I choose to wear a long sleeve black and red striped shirt. I already had on comfy pair of pants on and ran to my bedroom door.

_Was this a good idea?_ My conscience told me. But I shrugged it off.

I grabbed my phone and checked the time, pressing a little button on the side to turn it on. It was 4:23 in the morning. I placed my phone back on the counter, thinking I wouldn't need it, and hurried to the front door of the apartment.

It was easy for me to do what I wanted whenever I wanted because I lived alone, by _force. _You see at the age of nine my parents died in a car accident, leaving me alone to deal with my problems. My aunt for a couple of years (until I was old enough to get a job) took care of me. When I was fourteen, I got my first job and my only job at a book store near my house.

I hurried down the stairs and into the lone sidewalk. The lights illuminated the streets, but it still looked eerie. I would occasionally look behind me or every time I would cross a corner. I wasn't used to the darkness; it _did _take my parents away from me. I walked quicker and headed to the park I loved coming to with my parents. I smiled when I saw everything still looked the same, the little path ways between trees. The only think that wasn't so appealing at this park, was the fact that it didn't have lights to illuminate the path ways. What it did have was one light that would light up a certain spot and then after a few more feet there would be another one. These lights were so old; it made the park look scary as if it came from a horror film.

I took a deep breath and began my way to the first path way that I saw, the one that I would hide in when my parents and I would play hide and seek. I smiled at the memory. I started out jogging but then I felt weird and wanted to make myself more exhausted so I could go home. I began to run faster and faster until I started breathing heavily.

When I finished my third lap I stopped in front of the path way with all the trees surrounding the side walk. I walked and just admired the shadows the trees gave when the crappy, old light poll shined in front of them. But then I stopped breathing. I saw something move and it wasn't the wind, as because there was no wind. I started wondering what it could be and, to make myself feel better and less tense, told myself it was a cat. I continued to walk along the path, but stopped when I heard the leaves move. I couldn't see clearly, because I left my glasses at home, I squinted as hard as I can but it just made my vision worse. I cursed myself silently, for forgetting my glasses. The one thing I could forget, it just had to be my glasses.

I then remembered the time during school a couple of my "friends" kept telling me I looked ugly with my glasses and at the time I was gullible and believed them, so no matter how bad I need and wanted to wear my glasses I didn't because they told me not to.

I continued my walk and discarded the fact that the leaves indeed moved and kept telling myself it was a cat.

_I like cats._ I told myself and smiled.

"It's not safe to walk alone in the start of day light." A voice called with a British accent.

I stopped walking and didn't want to turn back. What if this guy was the one making those leaves fall? Oh god! Who would hide inside the little garden of trees in the first place?

"I'm certain it's rude not to look at the person who is talking to you."

I took a deep breath and willed myself to look back. What could go wrong? I thought

_Everything, my conscience yelled at me. _

I would have yelled at myself too. I turned around, still holding my breath, my eyes widened when I saw who the voice belonged to. He wasn't who I expected would be the type to hide in a garden of trees. No, he looked like the type of person who would be annoyed with whatever doesn't goes with what he's saying or the type to be a model of some sort. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders, it was combed back. He wore armor around the clothes he was wearing, which look too tight; it was completely made of leather. Then I noticed he had a cape, which most of his attire was green and black. I then looked to his eyes, the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. It was so bright, it gave the park life. His face was thin and long.

"Do you not speak?" he said sounding annoyed and frustrated.

I just stared at him. I didn't know whether to answer him or not. I stepped back slowly wanting to just run as fast as I can back home. But today wasn't my day as my back touched the rough surface of a tree. I cursed silently under my breath. He started to look blurry; he was too far away to even make out the expression on his face.

I started thinking of ways I could get myself out of this, I was so into and distracted on my thoughts I didn't realize he was walking dangerously close. When I finally had no solution to this problem I blinked and glanced where I last saw the man. But he wasn't there. I then looked around until I finally saw him, he was only inches away of reaching me. I pushed my back further into the tree hoping it would make me disappear but only earning pain.

"You know" he paused and stared at me and I began to panic "you're really starting to get me a little upset." He ended, sounding menacing.

I just stared at him wondering if I should speak of not. Then I began to wonder why hasn't the sun begun to rise? I mean I left my apartment at 4:23 and I was running for a while so wouldn't it be around five? Or even six?

"Are you just ignoring me? Or are you acting dumb?" he said nearly screaming.

I wanted to nod but then wondered if he scream in my face asking "what is it?" So I stayed quiet and just stared at him. But my body wasn't thinking like my mind, my head began to shake.

He looked surprise, his eyes brows shown up. But then he focused his eyes on me and began to end the space between us. As nervous as I was beginning to feel, I looked down at my shoes, when I saw that his boots were basically touching the tip of mine I stared at it. I was a lot shorter than him, I felt his breathe touch my head.

I watched his has moved and thought, _he's going to hurt me_ _now. _ I shut my eyes as tightly as I could and waited for the blow. But all that did come was his hand touching my chin and raising my head, forcefully, and I stared into his green eyes.

"Which one is it?" he said quietly but threatening.

"It's none of the two" I said quietly trying to release his grip on my face so I can look down.

It was a habit for me to look down when I was nervous or scared. It usually happened at school or when I'm in the outside world, it was my way of saying "Leave me alone". But I don't think it'll work with this guy.

He smiled, and said "You _do _speak." He stared at me, and I decided to stare at him back, but after a second I could hold the stare and tried, again, to release my face from my grip. He noticed my struggle and tightened it even more.

He lowered his head to my ear, and whispered, "All you have to do is say "Let go".

I stared at him wondering if he was kidding but he held a straight face. "Let go."I whispered.

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said let go", I said a little louder.

"Huh? I can seem to comprehend what you're saying."He said sarcastically.

I moved my head again, and tried to release it from his grip, but all he did was tightening it even tighter than before. Was that even possible?

"Say it louder!" He screamed. "Is that so hard for you humans to do?"

I widened my eyes and flinched when his voice gradually became louder. No one ever screamed at me, and when they did I would always feel like crying. I can't cry in front of him. I don't want to seem weak.

_You are already showing weakness_.

"Say it!"

I did my frown and my vision became watery. No! Don't give in.! , I thought to myself. I blinked trying to prevent the tears from falling. But it just made it worse.

"Oh, you humans are so weak!" he yelled but not of anger (maybe part of it was anger because I haven't said it yet) but he sounded disgusted. His hand was still on my chin, gripping harder, and making it hurt. "You humans disgust me, just touching you makes me sick!" he screamed.

"Let me go then!" I yelled. The first time in nine years, after my parents died. I felt angry; angrier than I felt when my aunt told me my parents died. I stared at him, tears were still running, and even more when I reminded myself my parents are dead. If he were to kill me, no would know or care, because the only two people who ever loved are, _dead_.

He looked surprised, and let go of my chin. He began smirked, and I felt tired. I raised my arm to my face, but before I could clean my tears, the man raised his hand and again I thought he was going to hit me, I closed my eyes tightly and waited. But then I felt his cold fingers resting on my face. His thumb creased my cheek; I opened my eyes and was so surprised to see he was actually cleaning my tears. Even after he said I disgusted him.

When he finished wiping my tears, he smiled. I don't know why but he smiled. And for some reason I felt happy. I never actually seen someone smile in front of me, in a way I felt guilt. Not knowing why made me confused, but I felt guilt.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and looked down at the floor.

He stopped rubbing his thumb around my eye, "What for?"

I looked up and saw him staring at me with angry and confused eyes. "I-I don't know I just thought I-I had to"

"Don't apologize if you know not what you do wrong!"

"I-I'm sorr-"

"What is your name?"

I was confused and looked at him, he noticed me looking and added "If you tell me yours I'll give you mine."

"Eve." I said quietly.

"I'm Loki"


End file.
